Preshow meets the Queen
(We are shown at the Auditorium) * (Herh, daughter of Hercules and Harry, son of Hades arrive) * Herh: We're going to be on TV, We're going to eat Chocolate, We're getting a Whole Month Holiday. * Harry: Herh, why is the Thronecoming Queen coming to School, does she know everything about Preshow already? * Herh: No, she's not coming to School to learn * (Abbie, daughter of Ariel arrives) * Abbie: Now Herh and Harry, someone will bow his head, pay Money, ask her Questions, and walk away and it's... Anna, Daughter of Moana! * Harry: Anna? Anna's going to meet the Thronecoming Queen * Herh and Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * (Anna, Daughter of Moana and Harry are shown in the Fireplace Room) * Anna: Welcome to School, Thronecoming Queen * Harry: If i were King * Anna: Bow, Pay, Ask your Questions, walk away * Harry: Ooo, Ooo, i have a Question * Anna: Yes Harry (The Son of Hades)? * Harry: How many TVs does the Thronecoming Queen Own? * Anna: Fine! * (Harry yawns) * (Anna arrives) * Harry: I bet the Thronecoming Queen is going to lock you in her Dorm Room and chop your head Down! Ooo! * (Anna screams) * (Anna and Harry arrive Outside) * (Beth, Daughter of Buzz Lightyear arrives) * Beth: Cool, i love Flags * (Madison Beauty, Daughter of Aurora and Sarah, daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine arrive) * Madison Beauty and Sarah: Whoa! * (the Chemistry Room is shown, Kaleigh, daughter of Tinker Bell arrives) * Kaleigh: The Thronecoming Queen will love these, what's this Harry?) * Harry: Prince Harry the Horrible, Son of King Hades the Horrible * (Kaleigh gasps and runs away) * (Harry arrives at the Cafeteria where Madison Beauty and Anna are shown) * Madison Beauty: Sorry Anna * Anna: MADISON BEAUTY! * (We are shown at the Outside of Preshow Prep) * Kaleigh: Cheer for Dakota, the Thronecoming Queen, Hip Hip * Preshow Students: Hooray * Kaleigh: Hip Hip * Preshow Students: Hooray * (Dakota, Daughter of Dopey arrives) * (Preshow Students clap and applause) * Harry: How many TVs do you Own? * Anna: Please don't lock me in your Dorm Room and chop my Head Down * (Anna cries) * Caleb White: Uh Oh * Dakota: Oh No * Kaleigh: Thanks for coming here today at Preshow Prep * Abbie: Now presenting to you, a choir of Preshow Prep Students * (The Thronecoming Queen Song starts) * Preshow Students: Der Wer? Wie? Was? * Harry: Ich bin der Führer * Preshow Students: Rechtzeitig zum Jubiläum bekommt auch der Vorspann einen neuen Look. Außerdem singt nun Lena Meyer-Landrut den the Thronecomin Queen song der wer wie was und i spielt dazu trompete * Harry: I Spielt Dazu Trompete * Preshow Students: Der Wer? Wie? Was? * Caleb White: Der Wer? * Beth: Wie? Was? * Preshow Students: Rechtzeitig zum Jubiläum Und I Spielt Dazu Trompete * Caleb White: Der Wer? * Beth: Wie? Was? * Harry: How Many TVs do you own? * Dakota: Oh No